


Пытка

by Jane_Doe



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Gen, Humanized, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Doe/pseuds/Jane_Doe
Summary: Ковальски не любит дилетантов.Предупреждения: черный юмор, описание вскрытия.





	Пытка

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Northern Fox

Высоты потолка не хватило. Раздосадованный Савио сильнее налег на ручку лебедки, звякнула, натягиваясь, цепь, наручники приподнялись еще на дюйм, но общая картина осталась без изменений.

Предполагалось, что подвешенная за руки жертва будет болтаться в воздухе, не доставая ногами до пола, и предыдущие три раза это сработало, но лейтенант Ковальски не зря производил впечатление человека, умеющего создавать окружающим проблемы одним лишь фактом своего существования. Пыточное приспособление Савио просто не было рассчитано на такой рост. Лейтенант твердо стоял на ногах и смотрел на своего врага сверху вниз, хотя тот, и сам далеко не коротышка, уступал ему совсем ненамного. Дело, кажется, вообще было не в росте – скорее, в том, что на лице его с того момента, как он очнулся, утвердилось раздраженно-скучающее выражение, которое до дрожи в пальцах хотелось с Ковальски стереть. А еще лучше – срезать. Вместе с лицом.

При мысли о том, что именно этим он скоро и займется, Савио повеселел. К черту наручники, Ковальски получит своё другим способом.

– Тебе, наверное, любопытно, что с тобой будет дальше? – тихо и вкрадчиво поинтересовался он у лейтенанта.

Голосом Савио владел в совершенстве, почти так же хорошо, как руками. Ему самому безумно нравились эти плавные, тягучие интонации, которые завораживали его жертв так же, как взгляд змеи завораживает кролика. Глупого, слабого, беспомощного кролика…   

– Я отправлю тебя Шкиперу по частям, – с удовольствием поделился планами Савио. – Этот, – он кивнул на распростертое на столе тело, – подох слишком быстро, но с тобой я подобной ошибки не допущу. Мы проведем вместе много восхитительных часов. Скоро.

Потрошить предыдущую жертву на глазах у следующей было для него отдельным видом удовольствия, почти таким же приятным, как извлечение «сувениров». И хотя Ковальски, попавшийся ему почти случайно, был гораздо более ценной добычей, отступать от привычного образа действий Савио не собирался. Громыхнули инструменты в кювете, загудела, нагреваясь, мощная лампа. Встав так, чтобы Ковальски было видно каждое движение, он сделал первый надрез.

Работал он быстро и четко, почти не задумываясь. Острое лезвие легко входило под кожу головы, отделяя скальп, и тот шевелился от каждого движения, напоминая плохо подогнанный парик. Закончив, Савио отогнул его в разные стороны, словно шкурку с мандарина, обнажая череп: один пласт на затылок, второй на лицо. Теперь отделить височные мышцы… Еще несколько движений скальпелем, и тусклая бледная кожа разошлась по линии надрезов, открыв два ярких пятна обнаженных мышц по бокам. Савио коротко глянул в сторону пленника, проверяя, смотрит ли – Ковальски смотрел – и взял в руки пилу. Он предпочитал электрическую – быстрее, удобнее, да и звук ее, напоминающий пронзительный визг бормашины, усиливал неприятное ощущение у недобровольных свидетелей процесса, что тоже было немаловажно. При первом же касании брызнула в стороны мелкая розоватая крошка – из-под диска пилы разлетелись частички кости и мышечной ткани.

Завершив распил, Савио воткнул в него крючок и резким движением отделил свод черепа, отчего студенистые извилины обнажившегося мозга качнулись внутри черепной коробки, словно потревоженное желе: сероватые, кое-где запятнанные кровью. Погрузив внутрь затянутую в перчатку руку, он потянул мозг наружу. Придержать, направив скальпель в образовавшуюся полость, подрезать нервы и артерии – и вот уже мозг сам выпал ему в ладонь, после чего сразу отправился в заранее подготовленную емкость.

Работая, Савио то и дело поглядывал на Ковальски. Лейтенант следил за ним, не отрываясь ни на секунду, но при этом морщился, как от зубной боли, страдальчески вздыхал и переминался с ноги на ногу, словно то, что он видел, было ему до крайности неприятно. Савио даже удивился. Конечно, примерно такой реакции он и ожидал от своих жертв, но то были случайные мягкотелые обыватели, и он никак не предполагал, что Ковальски, военный и штатный врач отряда коммандос, окажется таким же неженкой. Можно подумать, ему никогда никого не доводилось резать самому. Слабак.

Скальпель коротко чиркнул ниже ключицы, с одной стороны, потом с другой. Из угла, где был прикован пленник, донесся какой-то неразборчивый звук, в котором, однако, очевидно угадывалось страдание, и Савио расплылся в глумливой улыбке.

– Тебе неприятно? – осведомился он. – Какая досада. Не стесняйся, расскажи, что ты чувствуешь, и возможно…

– Ты неправильно делаешь надрез, – перебил его Ковальски.

Савио показалось, будто он ослышался.

– Что?.. – растерянно переспросил он.

– Неправильно. Делаешь. Надрез, – медленно и с расстановкой, словно недоразвитому, повторил Ковальски. – В жизни не видел настолько убогой техники вскрытия. И распил черепа делается ближе к надбровным дугам, а ты словно верхушку с яйца всмятку снял. Линия распила кривая. У тебя вообще глазомера нет?

Савио ошарашенно смотрел на Ковальски. До него с запозданием начало доходить, что невыносимые страдания лейтенанту, очевидно, причиняло не вскрытие как таковое, а его исполнение.

– Я учился на медицинском! – возмутился он.

Ковальски не ответил, но посмотрел так, что это уже можно было считать оскорблением.

Его собеседник усилием воли подавил раздражение и перехватил скальпель поудобнее. Ковальски может трепаться сколько угодно, но скоро он сам окажется на этом столе. Одним плавным движением Савио вскрыл тело от грудины до паха, но не успел завершить разрез, как Ковальски заговорил снова.

– Да откуда у тебя руки растут? Пупок при разрезе нужно обходить слева. Слева!

– Заткнись!

В ответ раздался металлический лязг, и Савио вскинул голову. К нему решительно приближался хмурый Ковальски. Браслеты наручников с обрывками цепи тускло поблескивали на ободранных в кровь запястьях.

– Не могу допустить, – серьезно сказал он, – чтобы меня вскрывали подобным образом.

Савио зажал в кулаке скальпель, готовясь напасть первым…

 

Когда Шкипер, Прапор и Рико приблизились к двери, ведущей в подвал, они были готовы к самому худшему. Но не к тому, что услышат ровный, как на лекции, голос лейтенанта:

– …и только после этого можно извлечь печень. Видишь? Вот это правильно. А не так, как ты сделал со второй жертвой…

– Шкипер! – Савио, сидящий на обшарпанном стуле с прикрученными к спинке руками, рванулся к своему врагу так, что едва не полетел кубарем вместе со стулом. – Шкипер, убери его от меня!

– Мы скоро закончим, – спокойно сообщил Ковальски, не выпуская из рук скальпель.

– Поторопись, – велел командир со вздохом.

Раз уж Ковальски взялся устроить мастер-класс, его не остановишь. Даже если это мастер-класс по проведению вскрытия для маньяка.

Пока Шкипер и Прапор, убедившись, что с их лейтенантом всё в порядке, осматривали помещение, Рико обошел стол с выпотрошенным трупом по кругу и заворчал неодобрительно, указывая на один из сделанных Савио разрезов.

– Да,  – согласился Ковальски, – отвратительно топорная работа. И ты бы видел, как он извлекал мозг…

– Шкипер!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на Fandom Kombat 2018 для команды Penguins of Madagascar.


End file.
